A Brand New World
by Ace-of-Cyberspace13
Summary: Holly, Terra, and Rex are bored, so what do they do? Dimensional travel, of course. And, of course, X-Men-obsessed Holly sends them to the world of X-Men: Evolution. Pairings include romy, loro, and such. No OC pairings
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: A Brand New World**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. Terra and Rexie own themselves, and I do own Holly. I also own the Dimensional Travelling Device.**_

_**Note: I got a new e-mail address! It's empress. of. DOOM. 13 gmail. com (take out the spaces). IF you want to e-mail me, feel free! I need people to talk to!**_

_**Note 2: I'm still working on Prom Night, but I'm having a bit of troubles. Plus, my computer's screen is messed up for, like, an inch and a half on the side. There's, like, a black splotch and weird lines going down the screen. Sadnesss!**_

_**Note 3: Here's chapter 1 of 'A Brand New World'… **_

"I'm, like, seriously _bored_!" said a girl with mess mid-back length blonde hair and green eyes named Holly from her spot on the air mattress in the middle of the room. She and a girl with shoulder length pale brown hair were laying in an X formation on the bed, with Holly on top of the girl's stomach.

"Watch TV!" said a girl with blonde-streaked chin-length black hair and blue eyes, sitting on the bed behind them.

_[2 minutes later]_ "I'm, like, still bored!" Holly complained. Then, she got an idea. "Hey! Who wants to," she paused for dramatic effect. "Dimension Travel!" She did an arcing motion with her hands as she said it.

The girl lying on the air mattress with Holly, whose name happened to be Rex, said, "Sure, why not?"

"How exactly are we going to 'Dimension Travel'?" said the girl on the bed, Terra, imitating the motion Holly made.

"I made a machine for it in Adventures," Holly said. Adventures was the gifted program at the school the girls went to. The other two girls looked at her strangely. "I was, like, _really_ bored."

"Is it at school?" Terra asked.

Holly shook her head. "No, it's in my bag," she said, not getting up.

"Good," said Terra. "Because we aren't going all the way there."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Rex. "Gosh, Holly, how much do you weigh?" she asked jokingly.

With a grunt, Holly pushed herself off her friend and stuck out her tongue. She got off the air mattress and grabbed her bag from next to the beanbag in the corner by the door and the bookshelf. She got back on the mattress, opened the blue shoulder bag, and pulled out a white shoebox. The lid was held on tightly with duct tape and it took about five minutes of cutting to get it open. Then, she pulled several sheets of newspaper out of the box and finally, a metal rectangle containing a lot of wires and switches and stuff.

"What is _that_!" Rexie asked.

"_That_," said Holly. "is a Dimensional Travel Machine."

"Is it going to explode?" Terra asked.

"No," said Holly with a shake of her head. "But we will need to do this, like, out in the field or something. And Terra and I will have to ask if we can, like, stay here another day, just in case."

"I'll call my mom," said Terra, grabbing her phone off the Transformer-and-Star-Wars covered dresser by the headboard of the bed.

"I'll let my mom know you guys are staying and that we're going to the field." Rex hopped off the air mattress and walked out the door and into the living room, where her mom was.

That left Holly to call her own mother.

_[20 minutes, and the several tries it took Holly to get her shoes on the right feet, later]_ The trio girls were finally ready for their inter-dimensional expedition. There wasn't much they had to do: pack Holly's bag with three bottles of water, some candy, The Notepad of DOOM, a couple just-in-case books, and a couple other important items. Holly had gone overboard shopping the day before and was now wearing every one of the many necklaces she had bought, ranging from chokers to gypsy-esque ones that fell to her belly-button. The girls had all changed their clothes and brushed their hair and teeth. Holly was wearing a black t-shirt with a key charm clipped to the collar, dark jeans, and brown boots that laced up and came to just below her knees. Rex simply had on a two-sizes-too-big gray 'Autobots' t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, while Terra also had jeans, a purple t-shirt, and tennies.

"Ready?" Holly asked. The other girls nodded and they headed for the front door. They heard Rexie's mother call out in her Latvian accent, "Be careful, girls!"

"We will, Mrs. Rexie's Mommy!" Holly called.

It took 10 minutes to get to the cornfield where the traveling would take place. Rexie and Terra sat on the ground while Holly set up the machine. "Okay, guys. Almost done," she said as she flipped the last switch. Terra and Rexie walked over and Holly pushed the button the open the portal. A colorful swirling circle, about 10 feet in diameter rose out of the box. "Whoa! It, like, worked!" Holly shouted.

"You're surprised!" Rex asked.

"Uh, yeah! I, like, totally thought we'd die, or something!"

"Thanks, Holl, thanks."

"You're welcome, Rexie."

"C'mon!" Terra shouted over the static-y sound of the portal. The girls held hands.

"On the count of three," said Holly nervously. For all she knew, she could be leading her friends to their deaths. "1… 2… 3!" And they jumped into the unknown.

_**TBC**_

_**As you can see, I'm very bored right now. I don't think this is very good, but you never know unless you try, right? Holly, Rexie, and Terra are based off me and my friends of the same name… well, kinda the same name, but that's a long story. Please review and tell me whether this is good enough to actually continue. The beginning, where Holly, Rex, and Terra are bored at Rexie's house, actually happened, but, instead of Dimensional Travelling, we just watched some TV. Anyway… yeah, review and tell me how stupidly terrible this is. Please! If there's anything you want, tell me! Please! And don't forget, if you want to e-mail me, I'd be very happyful!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Ace**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, or Rexie and Terra. I do own Holly.**_

_**Note: OMG! People, guess what! I got second place in the grade spelling bee! And the school bee! How awesome is that!**_

_**Note 2: Thanks to: The awesomer than awesome Shadowy Flip Flops of DOOM and Miziki99**_

_**Note 3: So, here's next chapter of A Brand New World…**_

The trio of girls landed on the ground in a heap, Rex, then Terra, then Holly. "Ugh! Get off me!" Rexie complained. After several minutes, they were able to disentangle themselves, stand up, and look around. They were in a forest of sorts, and they could see a dirt road about 10 yards away. To there right was a ten-foot high brick wall. "Where are we, a prison camp?" Rex asked, looking at the wall.

"If I got it right, we should be…" Holly trailed off as she saw sunlight glinting of a piece of metal on the wall. She ran toward it and read aloud. "'Xavier's Institute for the Gifted'! Yes!" she shouted excitedly.

Rex rolled her eyes. "Of course. The X-Freak sends us to the world of the X-Men."

"Well, duh!" Holly said, looking at the iron bars of the gate, the spikes at the top.

"Are you _sure_ this isn't a prison camp?" Terra asked skeptically.

"I'm sure," Holly said with a laugh. "They're just, like, _really_ big on security here." No sooner had she said that, that a short, angry looking man walked up toward them.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Holly was close to hyperventilating. "OMG!" she squealed. "It's, like, _Wolverine_!"

Rex laughed. "Breathe, Holls."

Terra turned to Logan. "She's really excited to see you," she informed him.

Logan looked confused. "_Why_?" he asked.

Holly, who had finally remembered to breathe, informed him, "A-duh! Cuz you're you!" Then, her eyes lit up. "OMG!" she squealed again, making Logan wince. "Is Gambit here? Can I meet him! Please, please, please!" she begged.

"If I say yes, will you go away?"

Holly shook her head enthusiastically. "No!" she said with a laugh.

"Holly, if you meet Gambit, you have to promise you won't die, got it?" Terra mocked.

"I'll try not," Holly said seriously.

Rex looked at Logan. "Just let her meet him. Just once. She'd be happy for the rest of her life."

Logan deliberated for a minute before finally saying, with a sigh, "Fine, c'mon." He opened the gates and the trio excitedly followed, Holly looking around in stunned amazement. They walked through the front door of the mansion and into the kitchen.

Holly gasped at the gathering of mutants. She squealed inaudibly while someone across the room commented, "Oh, my gosh, I think she's gonna die."

"That's probably true," Terra replied.

Logan looked around the room. "Where's Gambit?" he asked.

"He's in the rec room," Amara replied. Logan turned and walked out the door and up the stairs and the girls followed him, though Holly stayed a minute longer to stare in awe at the people in the kitchen before hurrying after the group. They got to the rec room and saw Gambit and Colossus engaged in a particularly riveting game of pool.

By now, Holly was jumping up and down holding her breath so she wouldn't scream. She looked at Logan questioningly. "Go ahead," he said with a wave of his hand.

And all heck broke loose. Holly squealed at the top of her lungs and, jumping up and down, ran over to Gambit and threw her arms around him, while he looked extremely confused. After about ten minutes of nonstop hugging and squealing, he asked Rex and Terra in his thick Cajun accent, "Isn't she tired yet?" They shook their heads in unison and Remy slowly pried Holly off of him. She stopped screaming and coughed a bit.

"Sorry," she croaked.

"It's… okay," Remy replied. "Ummm, who are you?"

"I'm Holly, that's Rex, and that's Terra," she answered, motioning to her friends.

Remy looked to Logan. "She," Logan motioned to Holly. "_really_ wanted to meet you."

"Can I, like, have your autograph, or something?" Holly asked. She had calmed down a bit after some hushed whispers from her friends.

"Bien sur. Uh, you got any paper?" Holly nodded and pulled a blue covered notebook out of her blue shoulder bag. She really likes blue. "And a pen?" She grabbed a pen out of her boot. Remy gave her a weird look, but took them.

Terra gasped mockingly. "But The Notebook is sacred!" she said sarcastically.

"Well, he's awesome enough!" Remy gave her back the pen and the signed notebook. Holly squealed a bit, put everything back where it was, turned to her friends and said, "Well, I, like, got what I came for, what do you want to do next?"

_**TBC**_

… _**So, as you can see, I, like, got sort fangirly during the production of this chapter. This story is, most likely, almost over, maybe one or two chapters left.**_

_**I, Ace, Empress of DOOM, Creator of Peoples, and Authoress of this Fic, hereby decree that you all go listen to the song Rebelicious by Jamey Johnson… after you review, of course. It's a really awesome song.**_

_**I would just like to take this time to say that everyone reading this is, like, totally awemazingtastaculariffic!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Ace**_


End file.
